Tearliner
by animeduchess14
Summary: He woke up with a headache, two pairs of broken glasses, and one shoe. He didn't wear glasses, and the shoe wasn't his, so this presented him with something of a conundrum.


A/N: Hello again! I should probably update my other stories but this prompt I saw totally made me intrigued and I am trying to get better at writing. . .so let's see where this goes!

vwvwvwvwvwv

He woke up with a headache, two pairs of broken glasses, and one shoe. He didn't wear glasses, and the shoe wasn't his, so this presented him with something of a conundrum.

To the right of him was another body, he had hoped that nothing too reputation tainting had happened last night, but he also didn't care at this point. Kaoru sat up slightly and pondered why someone would place a hot pink alligator-skin high heel on him. The bad thing was, it wasn't even pretty faux-alligator skin. How tasteless.

Then again, he didn't truly care.

With a light push to the body, he groaned slightly, wanting his bed back for himself. He wasn't the type to share nicely with others.

A low, yet sharp 'What' came from the person next to him, Kaoru slightly narrowing his eyes, a bit offended at their tone. How rude of them to speak like that in his OWN bed!

"Well, excuse me princess but this isn't your room nor your bed so would you kindly butt out-"

The smaller figure shifted underneath the covers, revealing the silver, nicely styled bob Kaoru had seen before. Oh it was too good to be true!

Emilia sat up with a small groan, rubbing her head, "Where'd my glasses go. . ."

"Well, Einstein, on the floor, broken, and two pairs in fact. How on Earth did you manage to break more than one pair? That's pretty impressive actually- and like, also this shoe is hideous."

The teen slowly stumbled out of the bed, grabbing both of the glasses and taking back her one shoe, "The shoes were a gift. And I didn't have anything to wear. Now please explain to me how I even ended up here. . .and we didn't. .do anything last night did we?"

Kaoru rubbed the back of neck. He honestly couldn't remember too much besides his brother, Im Yong, convincing him to take him to the newest club that opened up. Apparently, little miss goodie two shoes came with. He knew Emilia quite well, since both of them were classmates. Emilia was the perfect student, always reading, always trying to impress her older siblings, all of which who terrified Kaoru. Scandinavians, overprotective ones at that, seemed to really not like guys who talked to the baby of their family.

"You know, I doubt we did, because your siblings scare me so much, even if I was drunk I wouldn't do anything you." And he was half-telling the truth, because then again he couldn't control himself after four drinks.

Emilia seemed a bit relieved to hear that, slipping her hand-knit sweater back on, "Well. .thank you for inviting me. .but I must go before my brothers or sister find out-"

The Asian waved her off slightly, yawning, "Yeah, yeah. I'm just a piece of meat to you aren't I."

"Kaoru-"

"Go on, I'll see you Monday."

She looked to the side, seeming a bit conflicted.

"What? Are you deaf?" Kaoru cocked his head slightly to the right. He seriously wondered what went on inside her head.

"No. I just, nothing. I. .I'll see you Monday," she bowed her head slightly before collecting all of her things.

"What a weird chick."

vmvmvmvmvm

"Lukas, have you seen Emilia?" Mathias opened the cupboard to reveal thousands of different types of coffee brands. It's not like the whole family had a caffeine problem. .

"Hm? No, I thought she was in her room?" Lukas looked up from his newspaper, coffee in hand.

"That's a negatory!"

"Would you please calm yourself, you're so loud," he grumbled, placing the newspaper down, seeming a bit concerned about Emilia now. She was, after all, the product of his wonderful parenting skills. Well, brother skills.

"I am calm. I am nothing but calm all the time."

"No you're not. You're fifteen seconds away from starting a fight at all times."

Mathias scoffed, starting the second brew of the day for himself, his eyes averting over to the front door when the youngest finally made it in.

Emilia knew they would ask a thousand questions once she got home, and yet the best she could come up with was, "I lost track of time at the library and they left me there because I fell asleep in the corner and I think they didn't see me, ahah-".

Lukas and Mathias looked at her, then at each other, both giving Emilia a, 'that's the best you can do?' look.

"So what really happened? You reek of sweat, and. .alcohol?"

"I'll be the judge of that, I am a master in this field after all," Mathias guided his sister next to Lukas, checking for any notable hangover symptoms, "Ehh. .she's clean, Lu. But that still doesn't explain why you smell gross."

"I told you I was stuck in the library—"

"Morning everyone!" Tina hopped over from the other room, having her usual cheery smile. Being the second youngest, she seemed to still hound over Emilia too.

"Ehh, what happened, sister? You don't look so well-"

"I think she went out with Kaoru."

Emilia stared once Lukas mentioned that name. How was it that Lukas always _knew._ It was getting creepy now that he could guess things that normally her other siblings didn't think of.

"Kaoru? You mean that one guy you've had a crush on forever?!" Tina squealed slightly, hugging Emilia in excitement.

"I-"

"Just go take a shower, we'll talk about it when Berwald comes."

The teen slightly paled at that, slowly escaping from her sister and taking the shower as told. Sliding down the side, she sat down, feeling the hot droplets pound against her skin. Emilia sat in thought quietly, still trying to piece together what exactly had happened that night. Kaoru obviously didn't know either since he drank a bit too much. And the only other one with them was . . .was . .who was the other person?

"Agh," she rested her head against the wall, sighing heavily in frustration. Kaoru probably didn't even know who else went with them too. But whoever did, must've been a friend of his.

A slight knock on the restroom door startled her.

"Emilia, don't waste all the hot water!"

"Sorry-" The teen quickly finished up her shower, deciding that it was just hopeless to try and recollect her memories from last night. She just hoped nothing too bad had happened, or she would never hear the end of it from her siblings.

Stumbling out of the restroom, she darted to her bedroom, locking the door behind herself. A quiet sigh escaped from her, as well as a few tears. It was truly frustrating trying to keep the perfect image of a sister while at the same time wanting to rebel so badly. Ever since an early age, Emilia knew she had to keep good grades and go to college. It was a wish her parents had for all five of their children.

Her eldest brother, Mathias, was successfully a graduate at Copenhagen University, and even landed an engineering job. Although he wasn't as present in her earlier life due to studying abroad, Mathias made sure Emilia and his youngest siblings lived comfortably after their parents died around Emilia's third birthday.

Things were tough, and at times it was a struggle. But Mathias made sure Berwald, the second eldest, and Lukas, the middle child, all went to college and graduated. Tina and herself were still in high school, Tina being a senior while she was just a lonesome sophomore.

The family had a close knit relationship, but Emilia knew she could never truly be what she wanted to do.

That's right, she wanted to be an artist.

The first time she brought it up to Mathias, he told her that her college fund was not going to be spent on a worthless art degree that wouldn't bring a successful career like engineering or architecture.

It was truly disappointing in her eyes, but she knew Mathias would be the ultimate deciding voice in what profession she went into.

' _How about nursing? Or maybe even teaching?'_

' _I prefer art, brother.'_

vmvmvmvmvm

After cleaning herself up, Emilia deemed herself presentable and headed back down the stairs, realizing that all her siblings had been waiting for her.

 _Oh great._

"Much better, now are you going to tell us what happened, or do we have to call Kaoru-"

Her eyes widened in surprise at the idea of calling that hungover Asian, "I- okay, okay! I. .I went to. .that new club with Kaoru. He was drinking, but I only had water, I swear! Really!"

Lukas snorted a bit, "Lame."

Emilia shot him a dirty look, crossing her arms and huffing.

"There's your explanation Mathias, now I'm late for work," Berwald pat the younger's head gently, "no more clubs. Not till you're twenty-one."

She nodded slightly in agreement, just wanting to end the topic already, the taller leaving then with his bag.

Mathias sighed at the teen, sipping his coffee.

At least his sister was still a miss goodie two shoes.

Vmvmvmvmvm

A/N: And there we go! Kind of a borig start, but yeah! Lets see how often I update on this one.


End file.
